


I'll Follow You

by TimelessDreamer2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Friendship if you prefer, I don't know..., M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash-Ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessDreamer2/pseuds/TimelessDreamer2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first video I've made. I have slash glasses on always, so take this however you like.<br/>Basically, the lengths Finch and Reese will go to for each other.</p>
<p>Also, made as a gift for Astolat and AKMars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Follow You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts), [AKMars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKMars/gifts).



> I don't know how to tag this thing...

 

This is my first video. I'm... actually really proud of it.


End file.
